It is convenient for an archer to be able to sight his shot using an archery bow peep sight. Commonly such peep sights are attached in some manner to the archery bowstring. When the string is drawn and cocked, the archer sights his target by looking through the peep to a needle sight mounted on the bow and then to the target.
The conventional peep sight is a disk having a sighting hole or peep and mounted vertically between the strands of a multi-strand bowstring. An example of such an archery peep sight is the Monster Hunting Peep manufactured by Gorman's Design of Minneapolis, Minn. Other types of vertically mounted peep sights are the No-serve Hunting Peep manufactured by Golden Key Futura, Montrose, Colo., and the peep sight disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,703,771. A problem exists with the vertically mounted peep sights in that when the bowstring is drawn, the peep sight becomes rotated to a more horizontal plane and sighting through the peep becomes difficult and often impossible. Attempts to solve this problem resulted in the inventions described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,859,733; 4,011,853, and 4,116,194.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,859,733, the sighting hole or peep is formed at an oblique angle relative to the plane of the disk. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,011,853, the peep sight itself is mounted in the bowstring at an oblique angle. And in U.S. Pat. No. 4,116,194 the sighting hole is formed at an oblique angle, and in addition an elastic cord attaches to the peep sight and the bow to assist in keeping the sight properly aligned. The peep sights described in these three patents present an improvement over the conventional vertically mounted peep sights, but only within a narrow range of the draw of the bowstring. If the bowstring is drawn too far or not far enough, sighting through these peep sights is difficult and in some cases impossible. Further, such peep sights are designed for use with bows of average length and stiffness. As the amount of draw required is affected by the stiffness and length of the bow, bows that depart from the average stiffness and length may require more or less draw than is necessary to be able to effectively use the aforementioned peep sights.
The present invention seeks to solve the above-mentioned problems. The archery bow peep sight hereafter described is designed to permit easy sighting through a wide range of draws of a bowstring. It is also suited for use with a variety of bow types, lengths and stiffnesses. Further, it is designed for easy attachment to a multi-strand bowstring with negligible effect on the movement of the bowstring. Finally, the invention is designed to permit ease and economy of manufacture.